runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Crusader Kingdoms
Founded by Saradomin during the God Wars to rid the desert of the remaining followers of Zaros, the Crusader Kingdoms were made up of three principalities with the now destroyed cities of Avaron, Ibelian, and Ordesia. The Crusaders first assembling in the recently captured city of Senntisten, Saradomin decided to turn his attention to the presence the remaining armies of Zaros had in the Southern deserts. Assembling an army of Saradomin Nobles, a small expeditionary force of Saradomin crusader knights and Men at arms sailed down the River Salve to the western coast of a Zarosian Fortress setting up a beachhead setting up an encampment. Eventually the Nobles led by a Saradomin general named Glayz-ed-Poarce-Lein-Varse with an army of at least 10,000 knights and men at arms and 600 Zamorakian Auxilaries, Zamorak also wishing to be rid of the Empty Lord sailed down the River Salve under the cover of darkness but were ambushed by a horde of Zarosian Archers and Crossbowmen hidden behind the dunes starting the battle of Tumolosus. The Nobles hastily landed their force onto the beach under extreme heavy fire, the air being filled with quarrels and arrows. The Zarosian force led by Nurad-Din soon had his fleet of ballista armed ships move up the river to engage the Saradomin ships. The Zarosian ballistas were indeed feared machines of war, able to fire about 6 skewering bolts per minute able to pierce the hull of any ship and their archery was indeed a force to be reckoned with. Glayz-ed-Poarce-Lein-Varse ordered his men to hold their position until the artillery regiments arrived but a Noble by the name of Garnapluson led a force of about 700 Saradomin Knights up the hill and right into the right flank of the Zarosian force. The lightly armoured Zarosians were no match for the Heavily armoured mail clad Knights who cut right through the Zarosians light lamellar and mail and soon the right flank began to crumble. Nurad-Din began ordering his ballistas to fire flaming ammunition at the Saradomin boats to deny them retreat, although his plan failed as the Saradomin returned fire with their own ballistas and catapults. Soon Glayz-ed-Poarce-Lein-Varse, with the fleet engaged and his line of retreat cut off from the Zarosians who outnumbered them, decided to charge up the hill and into breach made by Garnapluson's knights. A force of the remaining 7,000 knights and 150 Zamorakian Auxiliaries charged up the hill and into the fortified positions of the Zarosians. Glayz-ed-Poarce-Lein-Varse was killed with 2 arrows to the chest and a crossbow bolt to the eye as he fell, his bodyguard knights enraged by the death of their leader charged forth eager to avenge his death. As the Saradomin Crusaders met the enemy lines, Nura-Din knowing he could not defeat the Heavily armoured Knights head on but knew his vast numbers could easily encircle and destroy them. Soon Nura-Din at the head of Contingment led a swift force of about 3,000 light Zarosian infantry around and into the rear and side of the Saradomin Crusader's flank peppering it with their javelins and arrows before charging into the gap. The Crusaders now panicking, first with the death of their General and with the large force of Zarosians surrounding them believed defeat was certain and some began routing. However another Noble by the name of Godfrey with Garnaplouson pushed the Zarosian right flank back and soon into the rear of flank of the Zarosian army. Soon the tide of battle had turned and the Zarosians began retreating back to their Fort with Nur-Din himself ordering the retreat back to the Fort. By the end of the day about 4,600 Saradomins and 500 Zamorakians were dead with 5,000 Saradominns and 70 Zamorakans wounded and about 8,000 Zarosians dead, 12,000 wounded, and about 1,000 taken prisoner, it was a decisive victory for the Crusaders allowing them a foothold on the coast. After the victory at Tumolosus, Balayin another Saradomin Noble took command of the army and soon ordered his men to began the construction of siege engines and sending a messenger back to Settinstein for reinforcements. The crusaders then began the construction of a temporary fortified position until Allied Crusader Reinforcments arrived. Meanwhile Nura-Din raising a mighty force of 40,000 Zarosians back in the fort Category:Locations Category:Rework